mixie_youre_making_a_mistakefandomcom-20200216-history
Rules
The Slime Rancher Fan Ideas Wikia has rules all users must follow (no duh!). These rules are in place to keep the wiki a friendly, fun place for everyone. Punishments vary from a simple warning to a year long ban, but don't be scared! We won;t instantly ban you without reason, and you'll always be given reasoning if you received such a warning. No punishment will be in place if we think it's a genuine mistake, either. People will be people, we're not looking to punish them for it. Wikia Rules General These are rules that apply to every part of the Wiki. * Be friendly - This one's self explanatory! Try and be nice, we're trying to build up a community here. * Swearing should be limited - We understand a few slips of the tongue here and there, but there should be no consistent obscenities, this is a Wikia aimed at a younger audience. * No Stealing - Do not copy other peoples work and claim it as your own. This goes for both on and off Wiki content. * Do not troll, flame, spam or vandalize ''' - Come on guys. Pretty self explanatory. * '''Don't minimod - This means taking the role of a moderator when you're not one. Obviously, if someones page isn't up to code then feel free to help them out or let them know, but otherwise if somethings bothering you contact an admin, rather than combat it yourself. * Keep the controversy to a minimum - This means limiting the conversation around subjects suck as religion, politics, recent news, suicide, death in general, any form of abuse or drug/alcohol use. * Respect other users privacy - Don't reveal anyone personal information or anything they want private. Pages These are rules that apply to pages on the Wikia. * Try not to make stubs - This means pages that are excessively short. We understand WIPs, but even a WIP should have at least a little content on it. * Follow the templates - Please! The layouts you need to follow can be found here and on the top bar of the Wiki. This includes categorizing your pages. * Be original - Two slimes having the same name is fine, but try not to make them identical! Use your own ideas, don't copy. * Try and include one image in your article - Even if it's just the "Placeholder.png' image, it's good to have images. * Do not heavily reference non-Slime Rancher content - A peashooter slime that shoots tarr is fine, but if what you describe is exactly ''like the peashooter from Plants Vs Zombies, that's just copying. * '''Please don't make joke pages' - Those went terribly last time. Of course, you can include jokes within your pages, but having a whole page of spam memes is pointless. This rule is excluded on April Fools. * Do not edit other user's ideas without permission - If you have ideas to improve a creation, state them in the comments of the article! However a users creation is their own, they don't have to change them just since you think something else is better. Though grammar and layout edits are fine, as long as they follow the templates. * Do not put anything up for adoption - It is up to admins when something is added to the Adoption Center, not the users, and we will do this when we see fit. You can only adopt pages that are on the center. Photos and Videos These are rules that apply to the uploading of photos and videos. * Nothing explicit - Come on, it's not that hard. Uploads should follow the Wiki's general rules. * No random titles - Try and keep the name of the file related to what it actually is. Picture of a Pink Slime? Name the image "Picture of a Pink Slime.png" * Do not upload others content without permission - That would be stealing! * Do not overwrite any file that isn't yours - If the name you want for your image is taken, just add a number to the end, don't overwrite the existing one. * Do not upload excessively large images to pages - It just... breaks them. Ask for help scaling them if you feel like you need it. Community * Don't hate/discriminate/harass users who are fans of things you personally don't like - Just because you have interests, doesn't mean they need those interests as well. * Don't annoy/pester users into joining your fanbase - People can indulge in what they want to indulge in! * Don't pester users into making art for you - Artists have enough on their plate already. if you want art done, request it in the Artwork section of Discussions, maybe someone will be nice enough to supply! Wikia Terms of Service Please note these rules are not made by Slime Rancher Fanon staff, but were published by Wikia and apply to all wikias. They're here for legal reasons. You agree not to: * Harass members of the Service * Use the Service in any unlawful manner or in any other manner which could damage, impair, or overburden the site * Post, upload, transmit, share, or store content which is unlawful, defamatory, infringing, obscene, or invasive of another person's right to privacy or publicity * Impersonate another entity or person * Post, upload, transmit, share, or store unsolicited or unauthorised advertising, solicitations, "spam", or any other type of unauthorised solicitation * Solicit personal information from any user under the age of 18 * Access or attempt to access any information on the Service through an interface other than the Service or otherwise approved by the Company * Solicit passwords or other information for unlawful purposes. You further agree to: * Only use the services in a manner consistent with these Terms of Use and in compliance with applicable laws and regulations * Maintain the confidentiality of any password(s) associated with your use of the Service * Notify the company immediately in case of any unauthorised use of your account * Not intentionally block, remove, or otherwise obstruct the proper functioning and view of advertisements, and/or user interface and functionality by other users, including but not limited to changing or adding JavaScript or CSS changes to the Service that would prevent the proper display or function of advertisements and/or user interface and functionality. * Use data provided by the Service only as allowed by the Service's Privacy Policy. Category:Browse